<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it Gonna Hurt? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519583">Is it Gonna Hurt?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blowjobs, Choking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face Spitting, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, handjobs, i know I’m a heathen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zdeno Chara/Charlie McAvoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anon Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is it Gonna Hurt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie doesn’t <em>look</em> sixteen.</p><p>That reassuring thought crosses Zee’s mind for the thousandth time as his dick is buried inside the kid, moans spilling out of his lips and chest littered with marks. He’s so pretty and really, no one could blame him for taking advantage.</p><p>Sure, he could have refused bed sharing when Charlie moved in. He could have said no to the inevitable cuddling. But Charlie’s body was - is - warm, and his touches comforting. They’d spend hours cuddled on the couch watching movies, the younger boy always in tiny bed shorts that had no intention of covering his ass. He’d wiggle his way up to Zee’s side, sigh contentedly.</p><p>The tipping point came one night a few weeks ago when Charlie grabbed strawberries from the kitchen and really, he must have known what he was doing. He took a bite of one and made eye contact with Zee, and that was it. He was hesitant at first but Zee kept kissing him, all soft lips and tongue and strawberry juice, and Charlie melted under his touch.</p><p>He was more hesitant later that night when they were spooning in bed and Zee’s massive dick was gently prodding at his entrance.</p><p>“Gonna fuck you now, okay? Gonna be a good boy for daddy?”</p><p>“Is it gonna hurt?”</p><p>“Maybe, but then it’s gonna feel good, baby.”</p><p>He pushed in then in one long motion, Charlie crying out. Zee didn’t let up, though, and just like earlier in the night Charlie slowly relinquished, pushing his ass back and touching his own dick.</p><p>Fast forward to now, though, and Charlie asks for it nearly everyday. He’ll wake the older man up with a blowjob, sliding onto the length as soon as Zee’s awake enough to register what’s going on. He’s insatiable, and Zee may have created a monster. The best possible kind of monster, who he gets to fuck everyday, but still a monster.</p><p>Zee still feels guilty sometimes, especially when he makes Charlie cry. His age really shows then, and Zee realized he actually <em>enjoys</em> the tears. Which only makes the guilt in his stomach grow.</p><p>Usually the tears are from overstimulation or frustration when Zee just wont let Charlie come no matter how much he begs. But sometimes they’re from pain, or fear, and those send euphoric little shockwaves through the older man’s body.</p><p>Tonight he decides he wants to see those tears. He holds Charlie down by the wrists, pounding into him at a brutal pace. Charlie’s loving it, curses and moans leaving his lips in equal measure.</p><p>Zee moves one hand to Charlie’s throat, and the noise stops. The younger boy is wide-eyed, very aware of every inch of Zee’s massive hand covering his neck.</p><p>“Slut.” Zee’s voice is incredibly low, grip tightening. “You’re mine. I can do whatever I want to you, you know that?”</p><p>He spits on Charlie’s face, and with his one free hand Charlie moves to wipe it away. Zee moves quickly to slap him, the sound ringing in the younger boy’s ears. He’s a little shocked, breathing restricted again, but he’s really just grateful for the attention. And the dick in his ass.</p><p>He manages out a quiet and rough sounding “sorry daddy”, face red and fear still in his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t ever do that again. You ask before you move.” Zee tightens his grip again, effectively cutting off Charlie’s breath. “Come. Now.”</p><p>Charlie’s tears finally start coming out, albeit silently. He does as he’s told and comes untouched all over himself. Zee’s grip remains as he focuses on Charlie’s face, the mess he’s made. His own orgasm is only amplified by the state of his boy, tears and all.</p><p>He lets up after he’s milked everything he can into Charlie, and quickly switches to caretaker mode when he sees Charlie’s marks and pain without the haze of lust clouding his vision.</p><p>“Sweet baby boy, you did so good for me. So, so good. My perfect boy.” Zee’s words are accompanied by endless kisses to Charlie’s face and neck, taking time in between to survey the damage. He grabs a damp towel and cleans Charlie’s stomach and chest off, a tissue to wipe his face.</p><p>“Daddy loves you so much. So pretty.” Charlie smiles as he’s picked up, brought into the bathroom where Zee’s started a bath. Zee’s bathroom is cozy with a jetted tub big enough for two, and it’s probably Charlie’s favorite spot in the house.</p><p>Zee lights some candles around the tub and dims the lights, the two men sliding into the warm water with sighs of relief. Charlie settles between Zee’s legs, letting himself get soaped up and rinsed off. Zee’s large hands work at the tense muscles in his boy’s shoulders and he melts into it; a familiar feeling as of late.</p><p>The younger boy feels himself getting hard again almost against his will- he’s so exhausted. He whines, annoyed at himself.</p><p>“What’s wrong baby? You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just getting hard again. I just wanna relax with you.”</p><p>Zee laughs, turns Charlie’s face so he can kiss him. “It’s okay honey, want me to take care of it?”</p><p>Charlie nods and Zee moves a hand to Charlie’s hip, thigh, his length. He touches him slowly and deliberately under the water, kissing his neck gently.</p><p>Charlie enjoys when they’re rough but this is his favorite Zee, the gentle giant he knows will always take care of him. Soft moans escape his lips and soon he’s coming again, the older man whispering praise and ‘I love you’s into his ear.</p><p>“Ready to relax now, little one?”</p><p>“Yeah daddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>